Forum:Funny Sonic Videos
I found this Youtube video and I thought it was hilarious. If you find any funny Sonic vids, then post them here. (Keep em mildly appropriate, though!) Twilightwizard0309 23:03, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Dublya-tee-eff?--Mystic Monkey 01:24, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ... what? Twilightwizard0309 14:50, 17 June 2009 (UTC) WTF--Mystic Monkey 23:21, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ... wats wrong? Twilightwizard0309 12:24, 18 June 2009 (UTC) (runs to the bathroom and pukes/barfs/throws up/upchucks/blows chunks). Isn't it so odd how one of the most disgusting words in the universe has a lot of synonyms?[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 14:15, 18 June 2009 (UTC) You forgot "heeves", "ralphs", "wretches" and "vomits" XD --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:21, 28 June 2009 (UTC) niiiice.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 13:44, 28 June 2009 (UTC) And you call me a rival XD --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 01:37, 29 June 2009 (UTC) trust me, you're not so much a rival. at leasty not when compared to jezz's and nar's.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] *scoffs* *slaps with purse* --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:37, 2 July 2009 (UTC) well jezz is the only one (not the user, just the character) that can make nar (not me, just the character) angry, so excuuuuuuuuuuuswe me.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 14:58, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Shelly can get Nar so mad he'd fry an egg of the sidewalk just looking at her. Example: :Shelly: *pies nar in the face, washes it off with a seltzer bottle, puts cigar in Nar's mouth, lights it then runs, then the cigar blows up* --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 22:26, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Wow that's rather...odd Cheetahfly 18:15, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Nar is infamous for his patience. Only Jezz can make him mad. But Nar knows that revenge is a dish best served cold.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 17:04, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Has anyone ever seen Sonic on Robot Chicken? It was the funniest thing! (even though he died) Cheetahfly 21:42, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Im on it... Need more videos here anyway.--Mystic Monkey 23:03, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I laughed so hard I cried. ...watching my pet rabbit eat cardboard was more entertaining than that Robot chicken-Sonic spoof!!! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 01:22, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I found this funny last night Tails6000 17:13, 8 July 2009 (UTC) - Stupid in School best vid ''EVAH'''''!!!!!!!!!---sharna the hedgehog 01:20, 9 July 2009 (UTC) My brother show me these two videos,make sure that one song ins't stuck in your head.Shady the Hedgehog 20:50, 9 July 2009 (UTC) I really like this song. Also, I found these kinda funny Twilightwizard0309 19:13, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Found this one. . . What would happen if Sonic played on of his games. I wonder what would happen if he played Sonic '06. . . The Admiral 03:55, March 14, 2010 (UTC)